


A Question of Lust

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: On a warm night in Rivendell, an overheard conversation brings up fear and concern. Bilbo knows exactly what to do to help his friend Thorin forget his fears.





	A Question of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> It is 3 in the morning, I was staring at a lovely and emotional drawing by the ever so talented rutobuka2.tumblr.com while also humming a song by Depeche Mode (I age myself with this). Then inspiration hit like peanut butter and jelly on bread. I put the two together and came up with this drabble that I think is cute. What do you think?

Thorin and I sat in the growing dark on a stone bench.

We had both just overheard Lord Elrond voicing his concerns about Thorin being like his Grandfather Thrór with gold lust. 

Thorin was pensive and thoughtful but overall scared and depressed.

I could feel how much he needed strength right now, for all that he went on about how he needed no one.

I budged up next to him and quietly said, “Deep thoughts tonight, my king?”

He snorted a little and I saw a twitch at the corner of his mouth.  

He looked up and I followed his line of sight. “So many fireflies tonight Bilbo.” 

“Yes, yes there are, and quite a lovely sight if I do say so myself. Brings back a great many memories of my childhood spent trying to catch the things.”

 “I grew up in the mountain,” Thorin mused,  "I had not seen a firefly until I was nearly an adult. I did not know what to make of them. When I first met you in the Shire I was rude to say you knew nothing of the world. When in reality, when I  was equivalent to your age, I knew nothing of the world. You at 50 have seen and learned a great deal Bilbo, and for my comments, I must apologize.”

 “Thorin, think nothing of it, we are from two very different cultures, do not let that bother you. Or any of this. Lord Elrond is thinking of another person from another age. You are yourself, you will not have this, this gold lust.”

 “I cannot be certain Bilbo.” “I confess to you, I am afraid.”

“Well then Thorin, it is time you learned to lean on a friend.”

 “What do you mean?” 

“Well, if for some reason this gold lust does indeed become bothersome to you, I can help you overcome it.” 

“You?! How?”

“Well, I can help you replace the desire for gold and lusting after it with a different kind of desire and lust.”

“What are you going on about Bilbo?”

I got up and stood in front of him, knees to knees. I put my finger under his furry chin and lifted it.

 “Thorin, look in my eyes, yes, like that. What do you see?” 

"I see kindness and caring." 

“Look a little deeper than that Thorin, below the surface. Now tell me what you see?”

Thorin looked for a bit, then his eyes widened and I watched his own eyes change as the pupils grew larger.

He whispered, “Bilbo, can I believe what I see?”

I leaned down a little and said, “If you feel any strange urging for gold at any time, I want you to remember _this_ kind of desire and lust.” 

I kissed him softly at first, then he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss until it was lust. 

“Thorin,” I said breathlessly after that kiss, “Do you feel even a tiny need for gold right now?” 

“Well, I just might Bilbo.” 

“Then may I suggest I begin to help you overcome that lust with this new one?”

“I think that would be a very good idea, Bilbo. You are brilliant!”

“I love you too Thorin,” I chuckled.

*************************************************************************

The lovely picture is found here:

[This is the lovely drawing that inspired me. Thank you rutobuka2 for your gracious permission to use it.](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/146715034629/i-tried-drawing-that-deleted-scene-with-the)

 

*****************************************************************************************

“ **A Question Of Lus** **t** ” [Depeche Mode](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fsafe%3Dactive%26q%3DDepeche%2BMode%26stick%3DH4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLQz9U3MEouKAAARrgu5gwAAAA%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D2ahUKEwjRqY371KDdAhUHVK0KHTzqB6QQMTAAegQIBhAF&t=MTVkNjkwNTI2ZjI4MTM3NmIzOTBhZTVmNzU5Y2RhMmUyMTE5M2ZhMCw0OU1iNU14NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMLtN1E7B3FeLEuxMhEMWUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpeneigh-dzredfohl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177722195839%2Fa-question-of-lust&m=1)  _(Think of Bilbo and Thorin as you read the lyrics)_

Fragile

Like a baby in your arms  
Be gentle with me  
I’d never willingly do you harm, Apologies  
Are all you seem to get from me  
But just like a child  
You make me smile when you care for me  
And you know It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together. Independence  
Is still important for us though (we realize)  
It’s easy to make  
The stupid mistake  
Of letting go (do you know what I mean?)My weaknesses  
You know each and every one (it frightens me)  
But I need to drink more than you seem to think  
Before I’m anyone’s  
And you know It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together Kiss me goodbye  
When I’m on my own  
But you know that I’d rather be home It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together It’s a question of lust  
It’s a question of trust  
It’s a question of not letting what we’ve built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together 

Songwriters: Martin Gore 

A Question Of Lust lyrics © 

Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[#thilbo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thilbo) [#bagginshield](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bagginshield) [#thilbo bagginshield](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thilbo-bagginshield) [#depeche mode](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/depeche-mode) [#lust](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lust)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble when I was humming the song and the idea hit me while looking at the artwork of rotobuka2.tumblr.com A lovely and emotional picture of the fireflies with Thorin and Bilbo. Please click the link to check it out!


End file.
